Save A Place For Me
by tokyoghoul234
Summary: "I'm sent to a foreign country, prognosed with depression after my mother's murder, cutting myself to take the pain away...Do you think I ever wanted this?...I can't take it anymore..." Yaoi, Boy x boy; Oc x Host *mentions of suicide and depression* please read and review as this is my first OHSHC story, thank you and I hope you enjoy


A young strawberry-blond haired male stared at the huge building in front of him. He sighed aloud, unconsciously rubbing his wrists. His blue eyes glistened with insecurity as his bangs covered them. His Chaffer, Lexington, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Stay safe, alright kid" the elder make said as he ruffled the younger's hair.

"I'll try" the blonde muttered, his eyes downcast.

Third person POV

Haruhi sighed to herself as she walked through the halls filled with gossiping and laughing teenagers.

'Don't these rich people have anything better to do' she internally groaned as she hugged the Host Club papers in her arms to herself. As she walked down the large pink hallways she bumped into someone, accidentally sending both of them landing on their butts.

"Ah!" Haruhi and the Stranger yelled simultaneously.

"I'm so sorry" Haruhi apologized, standing up first and holding a hand out for the boy on the floor.

"No, it's quiet alright" the stranger replied in a strange accent and in a language she couldn't comprehend for a few moments. She stared blankly at him until the boy seemingly realized the mistake he had made.

"Sorry, I forgot for a moment there I forgot I wasn't in Manchester anymore" the boy replied sheepishly, now in Japanese, though he still had the strange accent.

Haruhi stated for moment more, before it clicked in her head of way the language he had previously spoken in sounded familiar.

"Was that English?" She asked curiously, hoping she was correct and didn't offend.

"Yes, yes it was. You see, I'm here on the scholarship program from England." He said, slightly forcing a smile, hoping the person in front of him wouldn't notice the strain on his face.

Haruhi smiled politely in response, not noticing the others discomfort at the spoken sentence.

"That's actually ironic, seeing as I'm also a scholarship student" she chuckled. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"Well that certainly is a coincidence. My name is Skylar Walker, but I guess here that would be Walker, Skylar." The strawberry blonde said before eying the scattered papers lying about the floor. He knelt and began picking them up, Haruhi following his example.

As the two conversed in a small bit of chit chat, a pair mischievous twins spied on them from a hallway corner.

"So who do you think the new guy is Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother. "No idea, let's just go ask Kyoya when we go" the elder of the identical twins responded before the two presumed their spying.

As the two people who had been collecting papers stood up, Skylar looked at one of the pages and blushed a bit at the title which said 'Host Club Extravaganza'

"Um, Haru-Sorry, Fujioka-San, but is a...Host club what I think it is?" He asked in that childlike voice of his.

"Haruhi will be just fine, I don't really mind the honorifics, and what do you mean by that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

Her question just made the foreign student blush even more and dart his eyes away, though she could hardly see them thanks to his long bangs. She finally realized what he meant before her face flushed her self.

"I-it's n-not like that!" She spluttered out loud, laughing a bit. "It's just basically a group of guys flirting with girls. Not much but it's actually entertaining at times"

"I see" was Skylar's only response as the school bell rang.

"Looks like I have to go, thank you for the help Walker-San " Haruhi exclaimed as she turned toward the direction of her classroom and walked away.

Skylar watched her go, blinking owlishly, before turning his head and looking out the large window beside him. He raised a hand to the collar of his uniform and took out a silver cross-shaped necklace before kissing it lightly and tucking it back in before heading to his home room classroom, passing the twins as he went.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared after him curiously, before glancing at each other and shrugging. It was time for class and for them to mess with their 'toy'.

~Timeskip~

The home room teacher walked to the center of the room as the ceaseless chatter finally seemed to quiet down. Haruhi sighed to herself. 'Another day in paradise' she mentally sighed to herself as the teacher droned on about something she wasn't paying attention since as of the moment she felt paper balls of paper repeatedly hit her until she finally grabbed one and opened it.

'Who was that guy from earlier?' The crumpled note revealed. She glanced back behind her to see she was the victim of the mischievous duos staring.

Just as she was beginning to write a response, since if she refused she would be pelted with more of the notes until she answered, the teacher made an announcement.

"Today, let us welcome our foreign exchange student" the teacher spoke. "You may come in now" she said as the door to the room opened.

Haruhi and the twins blinked in surprise as the new student walked to the center of the room.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you" Skylar said as he did a polite bow. Many of the girls in the room fawned over his accent, there were also whispers and mentions of "kawaii", as well as "moe" here and there.

"Walker-San here is a transfer from the UK, so feel free to ask him any questions about western culture. Also, I expect you to make him feel welcomed" the teacher exclaimed, putting a firm hand on the much shorter male's shoulder. Skylar felt his face grow pink at the stares of the those around the room as he was the center of attention.

Multiple hands shot up into the air, including the Hitachiin twins. It seemed as if everyone wanted the chance to ask the foreigner a question.

There were multiple questions thrown about the room like, " What is it like there?", "What part of the U.K. are you from?" and even a request for him to speak his native tongue. (Lol that rhymes ^-^)

Skylar answered each one with a bashful face, as if he didn't want to be the main attraction and was only answering to be polite.

"I'm actually from England. It's normally pretty cool there, not that warm most of the time. Um, it rains pretty frequently and it's the norm for people to carry umbrellas even if it seems sunny out."

"Also, what would you like me to say?" The seemingly shy teen asked the black haired girl with a braid in the back who had asked the request.

"Um, how about how you like it in Japan so far?" She responded.

"Well, it is interesting to say the least" he replied with a shy grin, switching languages easily. Many of the females presently in the room squealed at the sound of his voice in full English authenticity.

Haruhi stared confused, but intrigued, at the same time. She turned around u. Her seat to face Hikaru. "Hey Hikaru, what's he saying?" She asked, the confused look still apparent on her face, and the so the auburn haired twin repeated the English spoken words.

"You know Haruhi, you should try taking English next year" both the twins suggested after a moment of silence passed through the trio. They then proceeded to pay attention to the new student once more.

~Timeskip~

Skylar POV

It had been a long day of answering random questions and introductions. I sighed in relief at my desk, and leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling for about a minute.

Ilet out a small huff before finally standing up and grabbing my school bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

I exited the classroom and brushed my bangs from my face for the first time that day at school. 'This is a pain' I internally grumbled, walking through the halls. I was gonna have to cut my hair soon...or buy some hair clips.

As I wondered aimlessly around the school, since I had to wait for Lex who said he'd be back at around 6:30, I wandered into the many so called libraries of the school. Each of the three ginormous rooms of books were overfilled with chatty students, whom I wished to avoid.

"This is a pain, mother" I whispered softly as I wandered, clutching the silver cross pendent of my necklace.

My feet finally came to a stop in front of a pair of doors to which I stared at curiously. The placket above the room read, 'Music Room 3'.

'Maybe I can some more practice' I solemnly thought, pushing the door open. Little did I know I was about to face the greatest amount of change in my life.

 **I do not own Ouran Highschhol host club or any characters except the ones I make up and my oc Skylar. I hope you all enjoyed and will continue reading this all the way through**


End file.
